


#1 Like a miracle

by DirrtyHaruka



Series: The Walking Dead - Gallows [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hope, Injury Recovery, Series, Teen Romance, The Walking Dead - Gallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirrtyHaruka/pseuds/DirrtyHaruka
Summary: To be spoilerfree no summary





	#1 Like a miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScaryPunkGh0st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaryPunkGh0st/gifts).



Pain. That was the first thing she felt when she regained her senses. Not the kind of pain that would jolt her right up and into full consciousness, but the vague, suppressed, pulsing kind. The first thought in the back of her head was that she wasn’t supposed to feel pain, wasn’t she? If you're dead, you shouldn’t feel anything. She tried to open her eyes slowly but was slightly blinded by the light glimmering through the window regardless.   
The only thought she had was the desperate plea to not find herself trapped inside dead flesh once she could see where she was. She tilted her head slowly. It was so hard to move. Rising panic clotted up her throat. She opened her mouth to speak, wanted to try to make herself calm down, but only a strange grunt came out.   
No, that couldn’t be! He promised! She almost missed the faint rustling of fabric over her panic attack.  
A voice she knew all too well, but couldn’t name, no matter how hard she thought about it, spoke out.

“Clem?” Clementine tried to speak up again, still just grunts vaguely reminding of speech. Familiar blonde hair entered her vision followed by greenish grey and oh so very tired eyes that already burned themselves into her mind the second she saw them the first time. The rustling rose into loud clutter.

“Don’t move! Shit…What did Ruby say?” The blurry figure frantically moved around the room. Clementine tried to get a clear head, but her mind was still in a haze.

“Finally! Here, let me help.” Clementine only barely recognized the feeling of hands gripping her tightly to lift her up. She groaned as the pain got worse for a second, as she was moved into more of a slight sitting position.

“Here, try to drink that.” Hard plastic touched Clementine’s lips right before the water inside the bottle slowly followed. She only realized how thirsty she was, when the water started to hit her throat.

“Slow down a bit.” The bottle was taken away but the liquid intake helped Clementine regaining her senses at a faster rate. She tried to speak again.

“Where…?” A short silence lingered while the other person tried to figure out what exactly Clementine wanted to know.

“Your room and AJ...I guess he is with Ruby or on watch or I don’t know. I should go get him anyway. I promised…” Clementine’s Hand shot up, grabbing whatever she could reach, ending up with a fistful of jeans vest and a jolting spark of pain in her body, interrupting whatever her caretaker had left to say. She tried to speak but had to clear her throat first to actually produce sound.

“Don’t. Please, Vi.” She finally recognized her. The cloudiness in her mind left and slowly but surely everything came back. Violet just stood there for a second, contemplating, but ultimately deciding to go back to sitting on the floor right next to Clementine’s bed like she did for the last two days.   
There was no need getting AJ, Clementine thought. He would be save if they really were in the school. The only other option was that they were still in the barn and all this was just her imagination protecting her from the trauma that was dying. Regardless, she was thankful she got to see Violet again.

“I really hope you’re real,” Clementine said while looking at her girlfriend. Violet appeared to be dead tired. Her shoulders hung lower than usual and every move she made seemed slow and weak in comparison to her normal self. But there was something else in her eyes that Clementine wasn’t able to name, even less so as Violet leaned in and kissed her, maybe a bit too forcefully. Clementine let out a grunt of pain. She was here for real, she figured.

“Careful. I guess I’m not imagining things then.”

“Idiot,” Violet mumbled.

“What?”

“Idiot!” Violet forced her eyes shut for a second, clenching her hands into fists. Clementine sighed and reached for one of Violet’s hands, making her unfold it almost immediately. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Run. We meet us back at the school. We’ll make it! Fuck…” Violet mocked what almost had been Clementine’s last words to her and huffed. She had 2 days to think about what she wanted to say to her, but she still had just chaos in her head.

“I really tried, Vi. I wanted to come back home. Back to you…” Clementine saw so much sadness and hurt in Violet’s eyes that she could almost feel it herself.

“I should’ve gone wit…” Clementine shook her head furiously, making her sore muscles ache.

“Don’t you dare say that you should’ve gone with us. Knowing you were save…That was so important to me. I worried enough about AJ. Don’t make me think about what could’ve happened to you.” She said with a stern look on her face that made Violet tense up a bit. She opened her mouth but Clementine didn’t even let her start talking.

“Yes I know, you would’ve tried to protect me and you most likely had but I also know what that would’ve meant. And I don’t want to think about it. I really don’t. Please, just…don’t.” Violet looked at Clementine and after a few moments of silence she nodded slightly.

“Fine…geez.” Violet sighed sounding a bit annoyed but smiled for a second. Clementine adjusted herself a bit.

“It’s gone, isn’t it?”

“Yea. Ruby made sure that it’s clean and all, so that’s good, I guess. She also changed your clothes after AJ covert you in all those guts, just so you know. Wasn’t me.” Violet rubbed her own neck a little bit to try and hide her embarrassment. Clementine snickered.

“Ok then. I will make sure to thank her.” She let herself sink back into the mattress.

“About Tenn…” Clementine looked at Violet.

“It’s okay…I mean…No it’s not but I know why he did it. I get it. Everything was just so…fucked up. Still is. I’m just glad you’re ok…Losing you too…I…Ah shit…I don’t know.” Violet shrugged looking like one miserable chunk of sadness. Clementine intertwined her fingers with Violet’s.

“I’m here. Most of me anyway.” She smirked.

“That’s so you,” Violet said leaving Clementine puzzled.

“What?”

“Being silly about you losing your leg even if it just happened.” 

“Ask AJ about me being silly in any situation.” Clementine smiled. Violet rolled her eyes but met Clementine’s smile with her own.

“Since you mentioned AJ: I had to pinky swear to him that I get him as soon as you wake up.” Violet stood up.

“Well you already broke it.”

“I tried!” Clementine laughed.

“I know.”

“I go get him. Shouldn’t take long.” Clementine nodded but then froze for a second.

“Vi?” Violet was already on her way to the door, when she turned back to Clementine.

“Yes?”

“There is one thing I thought about in the barn.” Violet came back to Clementine’s bedside.

“What thing?”

“Do I have any regrets? And yes of course. So, so many regrets. I could’ve done so many things different but most of them came from situations where I could’ve only done so much. I decided and what happened, happened. I made peace with it. But this one thing…It made me so…angry and sad that I didn’t do it, when I still could.” She reached out to Violet, taking her hand in her own once again.

“I never got to say: I love you, Vi.” Violet stood there for a second, as if a brick wall had hit her unexpectedly. While fighting back the clump forming in her throat, she leaned forward to kiss Clementine. Gently, lovingly and reassuring.

“I love you too, Clem.” Violet smiled the most beautiful smile Clementine ever saw from her.

“Now go get AJ, before I start to cry like a baby.” Violet laughed a little silent laugh.

“Alright. Be right back.”


End file.
